


Your Daily Dose of Vitamin Poe

by tracy7307



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is just the medicine that Finn needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Daily Dose of Vitamin Poe

Night settles in all around the resistance base. Quietly it creeps in and brings its plethora of muted noises. Finn naps often during the day, so at night he’s restless for an hour or so. He acquaints himself with the base’s sounds – the bleeps of monitors and whirrs of motors, the occasional snore from the sleeping quarters, the blips of the monitors in his room in the medical wing. 

With the aid of his mechanized leg braces, he gets up and moving. The medic’s words are always in his head: _Keep walking. Keep those feet moving. The more you move around when you’re awake, the more you’ll heal. Your body will tell you when it’s had enough – listen and don’t push yourself._

Finn enjoys stretching his legs in the quiet of the night, a good match for his slow pace. The base throbs with activity during the day and he always feels underfoot, a nuisance to the hustle and bustle around him. He understands fully that he’ll join that heartbeat soon enough, but first must match its pace. The night’s solitude seems to be the perfect time for this. 

The leg brace is programmed to match how much support it gives with Finn’s progress; when Finn walks with more strength, it gives Finn more control. When he tires, it does more of the work. Tonight, he decides to walk to the mess hall for a cup of tea. 

Finn’s retrieving his mug from the dispenser when a voice calls from the other end of the hall. 

“Hey buddy.” Poe’s voice is happy but thin and tired-sounding. “Didn’t expect to see you up and about. Awfully late.” 

“I could say the same thing,” Finn approaches Poe and sits on the other side of the table. “Can’t sleep?” 

“I tried,” Poe ducks his head and runs a hand through his hair, already messed from sleep and now comically fluffy. Adorably fluffy, if Finn’s being honest with himself. Poe taps his temple a couple times. “Just can’t stop the wheels from turning sometimes, you, know?” 

“Tell me about it.” Finn blows across the surface of his tea, and Poe’s gaze drops to Finn’s mouth. This is nothing new to Finn – Poe’s been stealing glances more and more often. He looks at Finn’s lips while he visits in the recovery room; his gaze once fell over the length of Finn’s body the first time he saw Finn in nothing but a towel, fresh out of the shower. Every time, though, Poe catches himself and snaps his gaze back up to Finn’s eyes. When the resulting pink flush crosses Poe’s neck and up his cheeks, Finn’s heartbeat picks up a bit. 

Tonight Poe must be exhausted, because he does nothing to hide the fact that he’s openly staring at Finn’s mouth as Finn sips his tea. Poe licks his lips, staring still. 

Finn recalls the moments of bravery he’s shown over the past months: stepping away from the First Order with his heart beating through his chest; picking up the gunner position in two different ships and having no idea what he was doing; almost dying in the tentacles of a rathtar; fighting a horde of stormtroopers, all of whom wanted to end Finn for being a traitor; picking up a lightsaber against Kylo Ren (while thinking _this is the part where I die_.) 

Summoning what he feels is his greatest act of courage yet, Finn takes a deep breath. His stomach drops to his feet as he once again ventures into unknown territory and reaches for Poe’s hand. He folds his own on top of it. Poe’s hand feels warm and rough – a pilot’s hands. A fighter’s hands. 

Poe wastes no time and half-climbs on top of the mess hall table, kneels in front of Finn, cups his face in his hands, and kisses him. Finn’s blood races and he imitates Poe’s movements, the hot slide and the wetness of Poe’s lips making his toes twitch. _Good physical therapy_ , he thinks, and laughs into the kiss. 

“What’s so funny? ‘M I that bad of a kisser?” Poe asks with a laugh as he kisses Finn’s jaw, and _whoa_ it takes a second for Finn to respond because of lips in new places. 

“I really don’t have much to go by,” Finn manages. “There really wasn’t much kissing going on in the First Order.”

Poe stops and presses his forehead to Finn’s. “We can take this slow. I can do slow. I swear. General Organa might disagree when it comes to my flying, but I promise you. This I can do.” He touches Finn’s cheek. 

Finn smiles and rests his hands on Poe’s knees, thinking of their time together. Within moments of Finn waking up, Poe was by his side. Poe had given Finn a name - made him feel like someone important in this vast universe. Poe shines like an orb in Finn’s life – a bright, golden glow, an easy smile, an arm over his shoulders, and a confidante when Finn felt a black cloud of sadness come over him during his recovery. It’s impossible for Finn to not light up when Poe is around. 

Finn can’t figure out a way to put this into words, so he just says, “Okay.” 

Poe shifts into a sitting position, his lens dangling from the table. “So what _were_ you laughing about?” 

Finn stands. He can feel the fatigue in his legs; the braces do the brunt of the work for him. Poe hops down to his feet and places his hands on Poe’s waist, helping him to his feet. Finn puts his hands on Poe’s shoulders, leans forward, and steals another kiss. 

“I was thinking that your kisses are the best medicine I’ve gotten yet.”


End file.
